


Otto ore e mezzo

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Breaking Dawn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ama Edward. Forse. Anche se lo amasse, non è che una parola. Un sentimento astratto che comunque non può più provare - dov'è il batticuore, dove il sangue che rifluisce, il desiderio, la volontà di svegliarsi uno accanto all'altro nello stesso letto; dove sono le cene al lume di candela e gli anniversari dimenticati e i regali totalmente sbagliati e le vacanze al mare? Dove sono le piccole cose che rendono la vita degna di essere vissuta; dove è la persona con cui condividere passioni e progetti e sogni, quella che ti sostiene se cadi e ti tende una mano per rialzarti, quella con cui 'amore' assume un significato profondo proprio perché non è eterno e si deve cogliere ogni secondo prezioso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otto ore e mezzo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia gira da mesi nella mia mente e non ne voleva proprio sapere di uscire. La dedico ad Aniasolary.

Il primo passo consiste nel cancellare ogni cosa.

Il suo vecchio indirizzo mail, sparito per sempre. La scheda telefonica l'ha spezzata con le sue stesse dita. Si sono trasferiti, in silenzio e senza scandalo. La sera prima ha detto a Charlie di salutare Nessie e darle un bacio, e quello è stato tutto.

Una nuova vita, altrove. Irraggiungibile.

È un piccolo salto nel vuoto quello che ha fatto. Buffo, come l'agire le abbia procurato un leggero strappo allo stomaco; la stessa sensazione di quando, da piccola, si lasciava andare quando l'altalena aveva raggiunto il punto più alto.

Non dovrebbe essere così difficile e infatti non lo è. Ha fatto cambiamenti più radicali, dopotutto. È letteralmente morta e risorta e ha ottenuto tante cose in cambio. Una bellissima figlia, il marito che sogna, il suo migliore amico ancora legato a lei, in qualche modo.

Sta solo dicendo addio al resto. René, Charlie, Angela, persino Mike e Jessica. Non è così importante. Si è già trasferita, prima. _Li ha già persi_ \- la distanza, la mutazione.

Non dovrebbe essere difficile. Non lo è. È solo un piccolo strappo allo stomaco, somiglia alla sensazione del volo.

  
***  
  
Rimane immobile quando vede Renesmee, cinque anni compiuti, ormai adolescente, lasciare un lieve bacio a fior di labbra a Jake.

Lui ha gli occhi chiusi. È indubbio che il gesto sia partito da lei - lui vuole solo la sua felicità, la rispetta.

Il punto è che non riesce a dirle di no.

Le è tornato in mente così, all'improvviso. Tutte le volte che ha visto Jake con la coda dell'occhio, in questi anni. Una presenza costante in casa, colui che fa battute ai danni di Rosalie e si diverte con Emmet in giochi di forza idioti. Scontato, in qualche modo.

Ci ha pensato, però, vedendo quel bacio.

Si è resa conto che Jake non le parla più molto - no, non le parla affatto.

Che strano. L'ha visto orbitare attorno alla sua famiglia e non si è mai resa conto di come in realtà sia distante.

È quando Nessie si stacca e lui apre gli occhi, la guarda - l'infatuazione, la meraviglia, l'amore nel suo sguardo - che all'improvviso capisce.

Ha orbitato attorno a Nessie, in questi anni, non a tutti loro. Sempre a meno di trenta passi di distanza da lei; ha ricordato - se lei si muove, lui aggiusta la sua posizione, si sposta.

_Ha orbitato._

Il sole si è spento ed è diventato pianeta.

  
***  
  
Vent'anni dopo il loro trasferimento da Forks, quando ormai hanno girato dieci città diverse, li becca di nuovo.

Stavolta non è solo un bacio.

Stavolta Renesmee è a cavalcioni di Jacob, il volto contratto, l'espressione persa. Jacob la guarda come si venera una Dea. L'asseconda - _non può far altro._

Qualcosa si spezza.

Bella fugge lontano, torna verso casa e si ferma a metà strada. Prende il suo ultimo modello di telefono cellulare e lo guarda, cercando all'interno della melma dei suoi ricordi.

Qualcosa deve essere rimasto. Non può semplicemente aver cancellato... Non può semplicemente avere buttato via tutto.

Dopo cinque minuti interi di orologio, si ricorda della mail scolastica che la Forks High School fornisce a tutti gli studenti. Non l'ha mai usata, quindi non l'ha mai cancellata.

Fatica parecchio a ricordare la password che aveva ideato e la sbaglia tre volte prima di riuscire.

Quando entra, l'ultima mail è di venticinque giorni prima. Viene da Angela.

  
_Cara Bella,_

_Come stai? Spero bene. Non ci siamo più sentite dal giorno del tuo matrimonio e non mi hai fatto più sapere nulla di te; non hai mai risposto alle mie mail quindi credo che anche questo tentativo sia inutile, però ci provo lo stesso._

_Stiamo organizzando una cena con tutti i coscritti. Il 23 dicembre; dovrebbero esserci tutti. Siete invitati anche tu ed Edward, naturalmente._

_Un bacione,_

_Angela_

 

Il respiro le si blocca in gola. Manca meno di una settimana al ventitre dicembre.

Non può andare, è evidente. Dorebbe cestinare la mail e chiudere tutto; annullare anche quel tenue legame con la vita e andare avanti.

Cancella la mail.

Poi rientra in casa e dice ad Edward: "Voglio tornare."

  
***  
  
È passato abbastanza tempo e Renesmee può far finta di voler passare le vacanze con il nonno.

Sono tornati solo loro quattro; lei ed Edward, Nessie che si prende gioco di una metà della propria natura e Jacob, che non può fare altro che seguirla.

Li ha lasciati tutti con una scusa ed è andata a fermarsi sotto la pioggia, davanti all'unico locale di Forks. Non così vicina da essere vista dall'interno, ma abbastanza da risultare una figura oscura contro la luce dei lampi.

Li vede.

Jessica è ingrassata di almeno dieci chili, Mike è abbronzato. Eric si tiene stretto una giovane ragazza che potrebbe avere l'età che adesso lei dimostra.

Hanno rughe, piccole imperfezioni attorno agli occhi. Hanno difetti - _sono cambiati in modi che lei non scoprirà mai._

Ed è allora che se lo immagina - no, non Edward, con lui non avrebbe mai potuto esistere un futuro di quel tipo e lei l'ha sempre saputo.

Vede Jacob accanto a sé; Jacob il suo migliore amico che l'amava e che lei aveva finito per amare, e chissà cosa sarebbe successo se solo avesse osato cambiare le sue scelte.

Si vede - _si illude_ : due persone un po' più grandi, un po' più vecchie; rughe d'espressione sul viso e qualche capello grigio, forse dei chili di troppo o un paio d'occhiali.

Il sorriso. La risata di Jake che risuona al suo orecchio destro, lei che si volta a metà di una battuta, lui che la osserva con quello sguardo - non l'adorazione che ha per Nessie, non un pianeta ruotante ancorato alla gravità, ma un sole che incendia e la scalda ed è _certezza, futuro._

Se lo immagina - può far finta che la pioggia fitta siano lacrime sulle sue guance.

Sente avvicinarsi qualcuno ma non ha la forza di allontanarsi.

Non può lasciare il sogno, l'illusione. Può rinnegarlo poi ma adesso ancora brucia dietro ai suoi occhi.

È immobile, aspetta. E una voce gentile le chiede: "Si è persa?"

Non ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che è Angela, ma lo fa lo stesso. Ha la stessa espressione gentile di sempre dietro gli occhiali nuovi e i fianchi più arrotondati, ma è ancora se stessa. Lo è - non ha smarrito la via e, se lo avesse fatto, potrebbe lo stesso tornare indietro.

Non appena vede il suo viso sobbalza, fa un passo indietro e l'ombrello s'inclina. Sgrana gli occhi e poi sussurra, "Bella?"

Sa di aver fatto uno sbaglio. Ma della sua vita non rimane più neppure la polvere di una schedina telefonica che ha sbriciolato vent'anni prima, convinta di essere nel giusto.

"Non più." risponde, e sparisce mentre lei allunga una mano - la lascia così, a sfiorare il nulla che è lei ora e a sbattere le palpebre mormorando qualcosa sui fantasmi.

Corre.

Non verso casa, non verso i lupi. Prende la strada del bosco ma scappa da ciò che conosce - un poco più a est, finché perde la scia e puo illudersi di non dover tornare.

È lì che Jacob la aspetta.

È solo - realizza che Renesmee dovrebbe essere dal nonno. _Che buffo, dice nonno e non 'Charlie'. Ma Charlie fa male, è una persona reale, carne ossa e sangue che ha abbandonato senza una parola, senza un scusa. 'Nonno' è solo un ruolo astratto che non gli è mai appartenuto._

Jacob non le sorride come nell'illusione che si è creata, la guarda e basta. Non le serve essere Edward per capire che ha visto, che sa - e lui sa perché l'ha sempre letta come un libro aperto, cosa che Edward non è mai riuscito a fare.

"Che cosa ho fatto?" domanda lei, dopo cinque lunghissimi minuti - le parole fanno fatica a uscire dalla sua bocca e lei non è pronta a rompere le dighe. Il sogno può chiudersi in un cassetto della sua mente vastissima e può far finta di dimenticarlo, _deve, ci riuscirà._

"Ci hai condannato, Bella." le risponde, il tono duro e sprezzante - sobbalza, perché non l'ha mai sentito così; non ha mai sentito la cattiveria emergere da Jake e men che meno l'ha sentita diretta a lei.

È quello a ferirla, quello e quel " _noi_ " che ha pronunciato. Perché Jacob non sembra infelice, ecco perché; lui pende dalle labbra di Nessie e non le risparmia un sorriso, una parola gentile, un tocco.

Solo dopo ricorda.

Lui non ha scelta, ed è stata lei a togliergliela.

Si gira e fugge di nuovo.

  
***  
  
Entra nella dimora dei Cullen ed è già in camera a preparare la valigia, prima ancora che Edward possa raggiugerla sulla soglia.

"Che succede?" Le chiede, sorpreso e all'improvviso corrucciato, quando vede i vestiti ripiegati con cura nella valigia piena a metà.

Bella lo osserva, forse per la prima volta lo vede davvero.

Lui è in ansia - cerca di mascherarlo ma non riesce.

"Voglio andarmene." Risponde.

"Va bene." Dice lui, cauto, facendo un passo verso destra - _la aggira e la chiude, come una preda_ "Dove andiamo?"

"Ho detto voglio. Io, Edward. Io me ne andrò."

Ed è allora che lui la guarda con occhi enormi e spaventati.

È un bambino, un bambino che ha desiderato un giocattolo e l'ha avuto. E lei è quella che non può perdere, perché lui la desiderava tanto. Lo vede ora, Bella, nella faccia di un diciassettenne mai cresciuto, strappato alla vita troppo presto. Edward ha provato a fare l'adulto, a prendere scelte responsabili e a lasciarla - _ma non poteva, non poteva stare lontano dall'unica cosa che desiderava di più e che non poteva avere._

E Bella si vede costretta a mentire - _non può ferirlo; se le sue scelte contano ancora qualcosa, sa che le ha fatte per non ferire quel bambino che ora trema di paura._

"Non ho detto per sempre, Edward. Cercherò una casa, forse in Europa. Voglio solo..." non sa come continuare, perché non sa che cosa vuole. Ha paura discoprire cosa vuole davvero perché, in ogni caso, non riuscirebbe comunque ad ottenere nulla "Mi piacerebbe correre senza limitazioni, da sola. Non puoi impedirmelo, Edward."

È vero, non può - non ora che anche lei è bella e forte e veloce, anche se lui vorrebbe sempre averla sotto gli occhi. Bella lo vede, vede Edward che arriccia un labbro, ponderando la contromossa.

"Dopodomani è Natale." Dice infine, neutro - lei sa che sta cercando di mascherare l'ansia.

"Sarà Natale per sempre, Edward. Perderne uno non significa niente."

"Nessie..."

"Nessie è dal nonno. Non mi sono persa un giorno della sua crescita e ora è ferma. Io vado, Edward."

Irremovibile, decisa. Non gli dà modo di controbattere.

Lo vede, sconfitto, abbassare le spalle. Sa che è solo una facciata.

Per questo appena atterra a Londra chiama Alice e le chiede di non riferire niente, di non cercarla.

Non sarà difficile, lei è sua amica e adesso non vive con Edward. Non le dà tempo di ribattere perché non ha una scusa pronta. Senza neppure chiudere la chiamata, distrugge il telefono nel palmo della mano.

Tiene le carte di credito e i documenti, ma sa che finché non le usa non sarà rintracciabile.

Un taglio netto. Un mondo da esplorare e lei sa, sa che vuole andare lontano.

Abbandona la valigia nell'labergo di lusso che ha prenotato per depistare Edward - lo sente, _sa che lui gioca un gioco d'inganni_ , che dietro la sua benedizione si cela un pedinamento.

L'ha già fatto - _il bambino che osservava la preda dormire_ \- e Bella lo conosce abbastanza per sapere che non smetterà solo perché ora è immortale.

Sa però, adesso, come difendersi. Come scappare davvero.

Come escluderlo dalla sua vita, almeno per una parentesi di respiro.

Avvolge tutti i suoi beni in un sacco impermeabile e si tuffa nel mare, così Edward perderà la scia.

  
***  
  
Pensa di essere in Svezia, o in Norvegia. Non si fa domande, incurante del freddo, e corre soltanto fra gli immersi boschi che adornano il nord di quelle regioni selvagge.

Non ha incontrato nessuno nelle ultime due settimane, ma sta iniziando a stancarsi.

Essere lontana l'aiuta a essere viva, ma, anche se non può più sognare, essere da sola le riporta davanti agli occhi il sogno e la costringe a pensare.

Così devia.

Si perde nel bosco, seguendo il sentiero.

E in un giorno di pioggia arriva in un piccolo agglomerato urbano, un villaggio con muri di pietra.

Cammina, sorpesa da tutto - entusiasta del luogo, della novità, del profumo di _vita_.

Indossa gli stessi abiti con cui è partita e tiene un misero zaino a tracolla. Non sente né freddo né fame, ma quando un giovane l'avvicina non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere.

Non conosce la lingua, ma imparare non le costa molto sforzo. Un po' parlando in inglese e un po' a gesti, capisce che l'uomo è preoccupato per lei, insiste per portarla in un bar.

Davanti alla vetrina lei presta per la prima volta attenzione al proprio riflesso - le foglie impigliate nei capelli, le scarpe semidistrutte, i segni d'incuria che per lei non significano nulla ma che per l'uomo urlano " _soffro, aiutami_ ".

Ha incontrato uno straniero di buon cuore. Così, anche senza necessità, ingoia la bevanda calda e il panino ripieno che lui le porge – e lui cerca di capire chi lei sia, da dove venga, che ci faccia lì in quelle condizioni.

Lei sorride, sempre, mentre memorizza i suoni, gli odori.

Alla fine dice qualcosa.

"Isa. Sono Isa."

  
***  
  
Lo straniero si chiama Karl, è un omaccione grande, muscoloso e biondo. Ha una faccia gentile a dispetto della propria corporatura e la invita da lui, per una doccia e per offrirle un tetto caldo sotto cui dormire.

Lei vive in un altro sogno. Ha passato due settimane a correre, tormentata dai fantasmi delle proprie visioni, e si dice che accettare non le costerà nulla - _mente, mente allo straniero buono per mentire a sé stessa._

È solo alcuni giorni dopo, il tempo in cui lui può credere che lei abbia imparato qualcosa, le basi della sua lingua secca nel palato, che lei si costruisce una storia.

"Voglio una casa." Dice "Una casa nel bosco."

Lui ride e l'asseconda. Partono insieme, viaggiano a ritmo lento - _umano_ \- nella foresta; Bella fa finta di inciampare e ricorda con un sorriso la corsa alla radura con Jacob. Non sembra esserci tristezza in quel luogo, dopotutto. Può permettersi di pensare alla vita reale, a ciò che ha perduto, perché nel sogno niente fa male.

Può cercare di essere quella che non è e, se anche i sassi non le lacerano la pelle, cadere a terra fa parte della scena. Ride, afferra la mano che Karl le porge, si rialza. Un copione che lei ha intenzione di vivere.

Trovano il posto perfetto dopo qualche settimana. Bella è categorica, si rifiuta di seguire il sentiero e di restare troppo vicina alla civiltà. Karl è giovane e forte, un taglialegna figlio di taglialegna che non si fa spaventare dalle sfide. La prende in giro e la guida nel bosco senza domandare, senza pretendere risposte.

È meraviglioso. Non è una vera e propria radura, perché due alberi si incontrano nel centro. Bella se ne innamora e Karl stabilisce che l'appoggio fra l'intrico di rami è abbastanza forte da reggere una piccola struttura. Segna con un cerchio il punto di bosco in cui sono, sulla cartina, e Bella segna il sogno in cui vive con un sorriso luminoso.

  
***  
  
Lavorano insieme, un poco alla volta, nei momenti liberi.

Bella si siede e lo osserva trasportare tronchi, costruire carrucole, utilizzare diversi strumenti mai visti che lui ha "preso in prestito da un amico".

Potrebbe fare tutto il lavoro in una notte ma decide di non farlo. _Decide_ \- sceglie di continuare il sogno, e chi se ne importa se lui è umano e lei diversa; chi se ne importa se dall'altra parte dell'oceano c'è Edward e lei è lontana.

Costruiscono insieme un angolo di paradiso.

Quando la struttura grezza prende la forma di una capanna sospesa, lei entra meravigliata in quell'angolo dall'odore di legno tagliato e si innamora.

Karl la guarda con un sorriso soddisfatto e stanco. Bella lo prende per mano e lo ringrazia - lui la stringe e non rabbrividisce per la temperatura anormale della sua pelle, e lei vorrebbe piangere per questo.

Quel brivido mancato è più importante del resto. Significa che Karl ha combattuto l'istinto senza neppure saperlo; che l'ha accettata nella sua vita ed è abbastanza grande, abbastanza umano, da scaldarla.

Il sogno si infrange quando tornano indietro e lui la bacia. Bella ricambia, all'inizio. Sa che quel mondo non è reale, quindi non ha niente per cui sentirsi in colpa.

È solo quando sente che Karl cerca di afferrarle una natica, che il panico si impadronisce di lei. Si allontana, il più piano e gentilmente possibile.

"No." Dice. Più a sé stessa che a lui.

Karl la lascia subito andare e alza le mani. Ha un'espressione di scuse sul volto ma è anche ferito - lei lo vede, può sentirlo dall'odore della sua pelle.

"Scusa." Le dice, andando via e chiudendosi in camera.

Il mondo le crolla addosso, di nuovo. Gli argini cedono e il fiume la investe in pieno.

Come tutte le volte, Bella fugge.

  
***  
  
In meno di dieci minuti ha percorso il doppio della distanza esistente fra la casa di Karl e la casa sull'albero che hanno costruito. Ha scalato un burrone dal basso affondando le dita nella roccia, ma non è abbastanza. Quando arriva sulla cima del picco sta respirando velocemente, come se avesse il fiatone, ma ovviamente non sente stanchezza.

Non ce la fa a trattenersi.

Urla. Urla a pieni polmoni il rifiuto per la sua non-vita.

Si avventa sugli alberi e li spezza; devasta quell'angolo di foresta e non è mai abbastanza - _niente è abbastanza, non può aggiustare le scelte sbagliate. Ha perso e non può tornare indietro._

Solo dopo una mezz'ora di urla e distruzione si calma. Osserva i palmi delle mani immacolati e nota invece i pezzi di tronchi strappati, il legno e la corteccia che si sono piegati sotto le sue dita e hanno ceduto alla sua tortura.

_No, non lo accetta. Non vuole la fine del sogno._

Va a caccia, senza sentire una necessità vera di nutrirsi, ma solo perché vuole essere totalmente padrona del suo corpo. Pensa, si concentra - non dovrebbe essere così difficile, all peggio può fingere e stare immobile.

Non si ricorda di Edward. Il suo volto è perso nel vastissimo spazio della sua memoria; la fede che portava al dito è da sempre chiusa nel fondo del suo zaino malconcio con cui è arrivata.

È solo determinata, pronta per superare l'ennesimo ostacolo.

Quando torna indietro fa le cose per bene. Si fa la doccia e si asciuga i capelli; si presenta poi nuda alla sua porta e bussa leggermente.

"Avanti."

Quando entra, Karl sgrana gli occhi. Rimane immobile sul letto e distoglie quasi subito lo sguardo dal suo corpo, per valutare la sua espressione.

"Sei sicura...?" Chiede, sussurra.

"Sì." Risponde lei.

È del tutto decisa a prendere ciò che le è stato offerto. Sale a cavalcioni sul letto e inizia a sbottonargli la camicia.

Karl l'accarezza piano, quasi avesse paura di romperla. È solo dopo un po' d'insistenza da parte sua che si lascia finalmente andare.

La trascina sotto di sé e la ama in ogni modo in cui un uomo possa amare una donna. La prende con le mani e con la bocca, facendola urlare, prima di entrare dentro di lei.

Bella abbandona l'autocontrollo ma non sente neppure la voglia di mordere. Rimane il più ferma possibile sotto di lui, limitandosi a gemere e a contorcersi senza abbracciarlo, senza conficcargli le unghie nella carne, senza toccarlo più di quanto non sia necessario.

Karl non ci fa caso, perso nel proprio piacere.

E quando l'orgasmo arriva, Bella crede di impazzire - _perché no, non lo sapeva, non sapeva che anche a lei fosse concesso questo. Ha sempre pensato che fosse nella natura dei vampiri correre senza arrivare mai a nulla; nel sesso come in altri aspetti, tutto è infinito. Il piacere che monta senza tregua e senza sfogo finale; lei ed Edward che possono andare avanti tutta la notte e tutto il giorno seguente perché non arriveranno mai a nessuna conclusione._

E invece la verità è diversa. Forse è solo Edward che non sa prenderla (ma lo dubita, dato che ricorda ancora la sua luna di miele da umana) o forse è vero che i vampiri non giungono a nulla, ma Karl è umano abbastanza per entrambi.

E quando anche Karl ha ottenuto il proprio piacere, si scosta delicatamente da lei e la trattiene al suo fianco, prima di addormentarsi.

Bella rimane - non pensa al freddo del suo corpo o all'inutilità del gesto. Chiude gli occhi e si addormenta con lui.

  
***  
  
È quando vede un gatto dall'altra parte della strada che si ricorda.

Ha sempre desiderato un gatto. René gliel'avrebbe anche concesso ma Bella temeva seriamente per l'incolumità del povero micio. Aveva pensato, si ricorda di aver pensato, che con il trasferimento a Forks forse sarebbe riuscita ad ottenerlo. Aveva passato il viaggio in aereo a sognarlo - _piccolo, nero, con gli occhi gialli_ \- e si era ripromessa più volte di fare la brava, di andare bene a scuola, di ottenere la sua prima A prima di avanzare la proposta a suo padre.

Poi Edward era entrato nella sua vita e aveva incendiato ogni cosa.

Karl ha notato che si è fermata in mezzo alla strada. Stanno passeggiando, mano nella mano, in una piccola cittadella turistica, a non più di un'ora di macchina dal villaggio.

"Lo vuoi?" Le chiede, notando la direzione del suo sguardo.

Non ne hanno mai parlato prima, ma ora Bella capisce che per Karl è più di una semplice straniera che ha conquistato.

Un animale richiede impegno, fede e amore duraturo. È un legame difficile da spezzare.

Scuote la testa, cercando di arginare la realtà che cerca di invadere la sua bolla di sogno.

"L'ho sempre voluto. Un gatto, intendo. Ma non potrò mai averlo."

Lui la guarda sorpreso e poi sorride.

"Allergia, eh?"

Bella non risponde e riprende a camminare. Fa finta di non vedere il gatto che si è accorto della sua presenza, soffia e scappa in un viicolo laterale.

Non può avere un gatto. No può più avere molte, troppe cose.

La cosa triste è che si è accorta ora di aver buttato sé stessa assieme alla sua umanità; di aver preso sogni e speranze e tutto ciò che voleva per il futuro per andare incontro al nulla.

Ama Edward. Forse. Anche se lo amasse, non è che una parola. Un sentimento astratto che comunque non può più provare - _dov'è il batticuore, dove il sangue che rifluisce, il desiderio, la volontà di svegliarsi uno accanto all'altro nello stesso letto; dove sono le cene al lume di candela e gli anniversari dimenticati e i regali totalmente sbagliati e le vacanze al mare? Dove sono le piccole cose che rendono la vita degna di essere vissuta; dove è la persona con cui condividere passioni e progetti e sogni, quella che ti sostiene se cadi e ti tende una mano per rialzarti, quella con cui 'amore' assume un significato profondo proprio perché non è eterno e si deve cogliere ogni secondo prezioso?_

Karl le stringe leggermente la mano; ha visto la sua espressione triste e cerca di consolarla, parlando di prendersi una bella cioccolata calda.

Eccole.

Eccole le piccole cose.

Bella sorride e si lascia trascinare per le vie innevate.

  
***  
  
Stavolta non sono soli, stavolta Karl l'ha portata in un pub e le ha detto che l'avrebbe presentata ad alcuni amici.

La cosa le sta sfuggendo di mano. Il sogno si impone e lei sa di non poterlo vivere.

Sorride molto, parla poco. Dentro di sé, urla.

Sa che quella è l'ultima volta. È finita, non può restare di più. Karl sogna un futuro che lei non può dargli neppure se lo volesse con tutta sé stessa.

Nasconde dentro di sé quel grido, quelle emozioni contrastanti - _vuole il sogno, ma il sogno non può diventare la realtà perché lei è già segnata._

Nasconde ogni cosa, mentre si prepara per l'uscita di scena.

È solo in un secondo momento, quando tutto il gruppo si sposta in una saletta più appartata, che il suo corpo rompe gli argini. Si è accorta dell'enorme testa di lupo come trofeo e sussulta, sgranando gli occhi; è irrazionalmente terrorizzata anche se sa che quello è solo un lupo - _non Jacob, assolutamente non il suo Jake. Che buffo, ha pensato "suo" quando già dovrebbe sapere di averlo perso per sempre._ Ma comunque.

"Che succede? Ti fa paura?"

Gli altri non si sono sccorti di niente ma Karl le è accanto, come sempre.

"Non si cacciano i lupi." Risponde, e avrebbe voglia di piangere ma non ci riesce - _non ci riesce mai, non può farlo mai più. Piangere è uno sfogo che le è negato e dentro le emozioni si mescolano, come in una pentola a pressione senza valvola; sa che prima o poi esploderà._

_Non lì, però. Non lì. Ha abbastanza autocontrollo per questo._

Si gira dall'altra parte e Karl, confuso, la abbraccia da dietro.

"Non si cacciano i lupi." Ripete.

Sente la fine incombere e vorrebbe cancellare ogni cosa, anche sé stessa.

  
***  
  
Ha provato a parlarne con lui. Anzi. Gliel'ha praticamente imposto.

"Me ne andrò." Dice.

Non ' _Me ne vado_ '. Non è ancora abbastanza forte per allontanarsi da lui adesso.

Ma lo farà. _Lo farà perché deve a Karl una vita, quella che Edward non è mai riuscito a dare a lei._

"Cosa? Perché?"

Lui cerca di farla ragionare, ma lei è irremovibile.

Non può restare, dice. Non può dirgli dove andrà. E no, lei non l'ha preso in giro. Solo, lui rappresenta un sogno che non può permettersi di vivere.

Tutte scuse, risponde lui. Allora perché parla al futuro, perché non se ne va adesso? C'è qualcosa che non vuole dirgli ma lui è certo che supereranno ogni cosa.

Se solo gli parlasse. Se solo lei parlasse.

Ma non lo fa.

Bella chiude le labbra sul suo cuore e si lascia strappare via il sogno - corre, corre verso la fine, ma non ha ancora il coraggio di svegliarsi.

Rimane a dormire una notte, e poi un'altra ancora. Non va più in camera di Karl e lui non capisce, è arrabbiato e triste e lei non ha scuse da offrirgli.

Le propone di andare alla casetta sull'albero, solo loro due. Bella non ha la forza di negarlo - non ha la forza di prendere e sparire dalla sua vita in piena notte, quindi non ha neanche la forza di opporsi al suo tentativo di riconciliarsi con lei.

Stare in quella casa la fa reimmergere nel sogno. Fanno l'amore, per la prima volta da giorni.

Bella non sente paura né tristezza. Si fa trascinare dal momento, conscia che a breve dovrà dirgli addio - ma la consapevolezza giace in un angolo dimenticato della sua enorme mente; _la consapevolezza è lontana e quindi non fa male._

Decidono di salire sul tetto e di guardare le stelle, nonostante la temperatura glaciale. Non che Bella possa sentirla, ovviamente, ma Karl non lo sa. Passa tutto il pomeriggio a spostare la neve dal tetto e prende tutte le coperte che riesce a recuperare, per farla sentire calda e protetta.

Bella lo osserva con una punta di tristezza - _desiderio per le cose che lui si ostina a darle e che lei non può avere._

Poi afferra la sua mano e si fa aiutare a salire.

Le stelle sono meravigliose. Karl la stringe a sé e sembra che nulla possa turbare la loro quiete.

Bella non pensa a niente e si concentra sul suono del suo cuore, fingendo che sia il proprio.

Poi un rumore di rami spezzati la mette sulla difensiva e la sua vera natura prevale. Scruta nel buio degli alberi ma, prima che possa accorgersene consciamente, Jacob è già lì, nella radura.

Ed è un lupo.

Karl fa un verso strano e si alza in piedi, cercando di recuperare l'equilibrio dopo che è mezzo inciampato nelle coperte. Si fruga in tasca ma trova solo un coltellino svizzero.

Per nulla turbata - almeno esternamente - Bella allunga una mano dietro di sé e gli afferra il polso.

"Non si cacciano i lupi." dice.

Jacob la guarda e il lupo stesso sembra deriderla. Con uno sbuffo, si scuote e corre via.

Bella ce la mette tutta per convincere Karl che rimanere nella casetta sia la cosa migliore da fare. È notte, non possono tornare indietro al buio; la casa è rialzata e protetta.

"È enorme." continua a dire lui "È enorme, Isa."

"Lo so." risponde lei.

Quel nome fa male. Isa - _una persona che non è mai stata e non può essere neppure in futuro._ Se Jacob è arrivato da lei, anche Edward è vicino. E lei non può più permettersi di rimandare la fine del sogno.

Deve tornare ad essere _Bella_.

Non appena Karl si addormenta, lei scivola via dalle sue braccia e corre fuori nella notte, seguendo la scia.

  
***  
  
È sdraiata per terra e disegna incidendo la roccia sotto di sé. Sporcherà il maglione di neve e fango ma non le importa.

"Edward ha trovato una casa permanente poco più a sud. Non mi ha detto lui dove ti trovavi, ma penso che sappia che sei nei paraggi."

Alice. Bella non risponde, ma pensa.

Sapeva di non poter contare veramente sulla sua discrezione. Da quanto si conoscono, lei ed Edward? Settant'anni, ormai? Lei c'è da molto meno. Per quanto si vogliano bene, non hanno realmente delle passioni in comune o gli stessi sogni.

Come per l'amore che prova per Edward, il loro è un sentimento vuoto.

Mentre fra Alice ed Edward esiste vera complicità, fratellanza.

E adesso...

... quanto sarà arrabbiato Edward?

Non vuole saperlo. Non osa chiedere.

"... E tu, perché sei qui?" dice infine "Nessie?"

Vede i muscoli delle sue braccia gonfiarsi, anche se Jacob non sta stringendo i pungi.

"Nessie è a casa." risponde solo "Io volevo fare un giro."

Bella sa che lui non le ha detto tutto. Che si aspettava, però? Ha già capito di aver rovinato la loro amicizia oltre ogni possibilità di errore.

E, adesso, non può più permettersi di perdersi in sogni irrealizzabili.

"Se mi aspetti, domattina torno con te."

Jacob ride - è una risata amara.

"Non posso." sussurra. Non fornisce nessuna spiegazione.

"Allora seguirò la tua scia." conclude lei.

Non c'è nient'altro da dire, o forse troppo. Un oceano di domande che Bella non vuole porre e non solo perché ha paura delle risposte. Anche Jacob sembra indugiare nello stesso sentimento e quindi rimangono così, a guardare il cielo schiarirsi da quella piccola sporgenza di pietra che hanno occupato.

"Bella, ripeti sempre gli stessi errori." dice infine Jake, prima che l'alba possa sorgere del tutto.

"Non sono errori." risponde lei, sussurrando "Non questi. Non questi, Jacob."

_Avrei dovuto capirlo_ , pensa. _Avrei dovuto capirlo prima e ascoltarti._

'Scegli la vita'. Facile, semplice come respirare - _un'altra cosa che ora non può più fare._

"Devo andare, ora." dice Jake, senza commentare la sua frase. Lei sa che lui ha compreso.

Bella fa un cenno del capo e si alza da terra. Solo in quel momento si accorge di aver disegnato il viso di un lupo, nella pietra.

Il viso di Jake.

Lui degna l'opera di mezza occhiata e non fa alcun segno di averla notata. Semplicemente si gira e se ne va, lasciandola sola.

Bella prende due enormi respiri e torna alla capanna. Lo deva fare - dice a se stessa che deve prendere le proprie cose, in realtà sa che deve a Karl un addio.

  
***  
  
Quando entra tova Karl già sveglio, girato di spalle. Sembra appoggiato all'unico, piccolo comodino che Bella ha voluto mettere nella casa.

"Sei stata via." Le dice, senza girarsi.

Bella sente che questa è la fine.

"Sì." Dice soltanto. Nessuna scusa, nessuna spiegazione. Non può dare niente di tutto questo a Karl.

"E ora andrai via per sempre." Continua lui.

"Sì."

Non c'è altro da aggiungere. Dovrebbe solo spostarsi, insinuarsi fra lui ed il letto e prendere le proprie cose dal comodino.

Karl si gira e la guarda con disprezzo. Ha la stessa - _la stessa espressione di Jake_ , quel giorno in cui le ha detto che le sue scelte l'avevano condannato.

Bella si blocca a metà di un respiro, trafitta dal ricordo e dal dolore. Karl le lancia addosso qualcosa e solo in un secondo momento lei si rende conto che è un anello - un piccolo cerchio di metallo che cade per terra e tintinna sul legno.

La sua fede.

Karl ha frugato nella sua borsa e l'ha trovata.

"Sei sposata. Mi hai mentito e adesso torni da tuo marito."

Bella vorrebbe ridere, o piangere. Alla fine spezza l'immobilità del proprio corpo scuotendo la testa.

"Se potessi lasciare mio marito per stare con te, lo farei. Lo farei, Karl. Non è quello. Te lo giuro."

La sua espressione furiosa si spezza sul dolore. Bella vorrebbe accasciarsi a terra e pregarlo di crederle; vorrebbe urlare e spaccare ogni cosa; vorrebbe davvero poter tagliare i ponti con tutti e non dover tornare.

_Vorrebbe crescere, invecchiare. Avere un gatto e un paio di figli; di figli veri, umani, con il muco al naso e i pannolini sporchi e le sbucciature sulle ginocchia._

Vorrebbe. Non può. E così rimane immobile e tenta di accettare che Karl la lasci per le ragioni sbagliate.

Lui scuote la testa.

"Non ti credo." dice. La supera, stando attento a non sfiorarla, e scende dalla scala di legno.

Se ne va.

E per lei è la fine. Eccola, davvero. È libera di tornare alla vita che disprezza e che affronta con un sorriso.

È libera di tornare da quel marito che ha voluto così intensamente da sacrificare sé stessa; da una figlia che non ha chiesto e che le ha portato via anche la più tenue speranza, quando ormai si era decisa a prolungare la propria esistenza umana - _e chissà poi che sarebbe successo, dopo uno o due semestri di college? Quanta gente avrebbe conosciuto, quanta umanità vrebbe incontrato lontano dallo sguardo notturno di Edward, confinato ai corsi serali? Chissà se avrebbe avuto il tempo di ricordarsi di avere sogni anche per se stessa?_

Bella recupera l'anello e se lo rimette al diro. Poi, prendendo la sua misera sacca, esce da quella casa non più reale e inizia a seguire l'odore caldo e vivo del lupo.

  
***  
  
Edward l'aspetta suonando il piano, nel salone. La casa è così simile a quella di sempre che Bella ricorda la stessa situazione, anni prima, in cui tutte le speranze le erano state strappate via da J. Jenk ed Edward aveva suonato per lei senza chiederle niente.

Anche questa volta non chiede, si limita a cambiare la canzone quando la sente arrivare; come l'altra volta, passa alla sua ninnananna.

(Che buffo, poi. Proprio una ninnananna le ha composto, quando ancora lei premeva per diventare un vampiro, e lui sapeva che non avrebbe mai più potuto dormire seguendo quella scelta.)

Bella entra in casa ed Edward gira lo sguardo verso di lei.

È ancora bello come se lo ricorda. E come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Solo che adesso lei sa che è solo un'esca. Ha la consapevolezza di essere un predatore e di dover attirare irrimediabilmente gli esseri umani.

Un guscio vuoto, al cui interno non batte alcun cuore. Vederlo non le provoca alcun brivido.

"Bentornata. Sei sporca di fango." dice, come se lei fosse solo uscita per una passeggiata, come se non fosse stata via mesi.

_Come se non sapesse dove e con chi è stata in tutto questo tempo._

Bugie e silenzi che si accumulano. Bella ricorda che lui è un bambino intrappolato - _l'unica cosa che vuole Edward è lei, e l'unica cosa che conta è che lei sia qui._

Daltronde il tempo passa. L'uomo con cui è stata invecchierà e morirà.

Questa consapevolezza aleggia fra loro. Edward sa, anche se non glielo legge dentro; sa che lei non si sottrarrà alla propria famiglia, ai propri doveri. È in trappola e lui non finge neppure di dispiacersene.

_È un bambino_ \- Bella ricorda.

Non se la prenderà se lui vuole il suo gioco.

"Mi sono sdraiata per terra. Ha importanza?"

Edward smette di suonare e si alza, si avvicina, la circonda con le braccia.

"No, non ne ha." dice. Non la bacia - non l'avrebbe sopportato e forse lui lo sa.

Bella sente qualcuno scendere le scale, supera con lo sguardo la spalla di suo marito e vede sua figlia venirle incontro, sorridendo leggera.

"Ciao mamma." esordisce "Ti sei divertita?"

Per la prima volta, Bella ha la certezza che lei _capisca_. Non sa da dove le venga questa consapevolezza; forse un'esitazione sulle labbra di lei. Renesmee sta recitando una parte in modo talmente perfetto che lei non riesce a scorgere i sentimenti sottostanti, quelli veri.

"Certo, tesoro." risponde, staccandosi da Edward ed abbracciando anche lei "Ho corso tanto. È stato divertente."

Edward non commenta e la informa che la settimana seguende sarebbero arrivati tutti gli altri.

Bella sorride, annuisce - non può fare altro, non riesce a fare altro.

La vita continua in un teatro di bugie.

  
***  
  


"Lui si è sposato."

Lo dice così, dal nulla. Jacob ha le braccia incrociate e, per una volta, le ha risparmiato il cipiglio di disprezzo.

Sono entrambi fuori, appena oltre la portata di voce. Bella è seduta su un fiordo e dondola le gambe nel nulla - non pensa, vuole solo assaggiare la sensazione del vuoto sotto di sé senza saltare, senza bagnarsi i vestiti.

Non si gira neppure. La notizia dovrebbe quantomeno scombussolarla, eppure è calma.

Sono passati due anni e presto loro dovranno traslocare. Per Karl, è giusto. Una vita umana fatta di cambiamenti e una felicità raggiunta, quella che lei non avrebbe mai potuto donargli.

Va bene. Va bene così.

Lei non è una bambina - lei è stata più forte di Edward e non ha preteso il proprio gioco per sé, l'ha lasciato libero di vivere.

"Lei si chiama Anna, ha i capelli rossi ed è bella rotondetta. Sono una bella coppia. Non sei neanche un po' curiosa?"

Una punta di disprezzo riemerge nell'ultima frase e Bella si volta, lo guarda dal basso verso l'alto con la sua solita espressione neutra, vuota. Vede le linee di tensione sul suo viso e semplicemente le ignora.

Non sa perché Jake si sia interessato a Karl tanto da tenersi aggiornato. Non sa se dovrebbe considerare il gesto come un favore nei suoi confronti o un ulteriore modo per ferirla.

"Non l'avrei mai condannato, Jake." Risponde semplicemente "Mai, Jake, te lo posso giurare."

Lui si apre in un sorriso enorme, troppo grande, gli occhi adesso più che mai colmi d'odio.

"Mi fa piacere sapere che ami più lui di quanto amavi me." Sussurra fra i denti, ed è un attimo - Jake si trasforma e sparisce all'orizzonte, lontano da lei.

"Non l'avrei mai fatto, neppure con te. Mi dispiace." Risponde lei, a bassa voce, e gira di nuovo lo sguardo.

Il mare è agitato, bellissimo e infinito. Bella osserva il sole calare piano e finge che gli spruzzi delle onde siano lacrime sulle sue guance.

  
***  
  
Se ne sono andati e sono tornati, come ogni volta.

Stavolta sono passati solo vent'anni ma la loro è una tappa momentanea; alcuni giorni da turisti anonimi prima di riprendere il viaggio verso la Russia.

Si fermano in quel particolare villaggio. Sono tutti insieme e sono tutti allegri e incuranti - _come se non sapessero._

Bella si sforza di respirare normalmente anche quando Edward la prende per mano e la trascina lontano - _dentro non sa che cosa prova; dentro panico e dolore si mescolano in un rincorrersi infinito e lei ha paura, paura che Edward lo scopra anche se già lo sa, paura di non incontrare Karl e andare via come se nulla fosse._

_Speranza, anche. Speranza di vederlo felice._

Bella cammina piano fra le vie innevate, mano nella mano con suo marito, saggiando le poche persone dentro e fuori dalle abitazioni con il suo potere. È diventata brava, negli anni, a riconoscere ogni scintilla di vita che passa sotto o anche solo accanto alla sua falda.

Adesso sta cercando. Sta cercando lui, Karl. Vede con la coda dell'occhio il sorriso di Edward e non riesce a capire che cosa voglia - perché, perché l'ha portata proprio qui? Qual è il punto che cerca di sottolineare? Qual è la crudeltà nascosta, l'egoismo di questo suo gesto?

Bella non gli dà soddisfazione, continua ad osservare le vetrine con un sorriso leggero. Per una volta, per la prima volta dopo troppi anni, ringrazia la sua disumanità, che le consente una recita perfetta.

Si ferma quasi senza pensare davanti ad un negozio di oggettistica in legno. Osserva le rifiniture del pelo di un lupo e, quando dalla porta appena aperta le arriva un poco dell'odore speziato, contrae appena le labbra.

"Vuoi entrare?" Sussurra morbido Edward. Bella gli lascia la mano e lo precede nel negozio.

Dietro il bancone resta una donna rotondetta, che sorride amichevolmente. Bella la ignora e segue l'odore; _si osserva attorno cercando ogni traccia di Karl, quasi vedendo nelle pieghe del legno intagliato la sua presenza, il suo lavoro. La sua mano sugli attrezzi._

Per un solo, folle momento, pensa al ciondolo di un lupo, fissato ad un braccialetto che si è tolta anni prima, dopo una giornata di pioggia e il disprezzo nello sguardo del suo migliore amico.

Cerca Karl con il suo potere e non lo trova.

Però, non appena svolta un angolo stretto, _vede_.

L'orologio a cucù è la perfetta rappresentazione della sua casetta nel bosco. La base è la base dei rami che sostengono il peso della struttura; sul tetto, in mezzo ad altre fronde, il volto gigantesco di un lupo la guarda con aria severa.

È così Jacob che la lascia a bocca aperta. È così _lei_ \- la casa di legno, bellissima nelle sue imperfezioni, la saluta con l'aria antica di un orologio che è stato toccato poche volte.

"Lo vuoi?" Sussurra Edward, dietro il suo collo, e lei non ha la forza di rispondere. Lo sente allontanarsi verso il bancone, scambiare poche parole con la padrona che, affranta e desolata, comunica che proprio quel pezzo non è in vendita.

"Mi dica solo quanto devo pagare." Sente rispondere Edward, secco e deciso e un fruscio le fa intendere che lui ha sfoggiato la carta di credito black.

La proprietaria trattiene bruscamente il respiro, ma, dopo il primo momento di soncerto, continua ad insistere sul fatto che l'orologio non sia in vendita.

È in quel momento che scocca l'ora.

Dall'unica finestrella della casetta sull'albero esce un gatto che muove una zampa. Bella si sarebbe aspettata di tutto, _di tutto_ , ma non questo. È con un moto di commozione disperata che si pota una mano alla bocca, ancora aperta, e che la sua espressione si contrae tutta, mentre l'altra mano si allunga - _vorrebbe toccare quel regalo inaspettato, solo che non può, non è davvero suo. È solo così lei che la lascerebbe senza fiato, se ne avesse uno._

Non le importa cosa penserà Edward. Non le importa se le bugie dovranno venire a galla, se lei dovrà ammettere che _sì, ha amato un uomo nonostante un marito e una figlia._

Che ha cominciato a rimpiangere la vita che ha scelto tanti, troppo anni prima.

La porta si spalanca e Bella si rende conto che Karl è entrato. Lo sente, lo percepisce con il suo potere e subito lo avvolge nello scudo, protettiva - _non vuole che Edward gli entri nella mente; non vuole che Edward prenda le sue memorie e le insozzi con il proprio giudizio._

"Qual è il problema?" Sente chiedere, e il suo corpo si mantiene perfettamente immobile mentre dentro di sé qualcosa urla riconoscendo la voce - è un diga che non può aprire in questo momento, un argine da rinforzare perché non può farsi travolgere dal flusso della nostalgia e del rimpianto.

"Mia moglie vuole quell'orologio." Dice Edward, sottolineando le prime due parole - _sa, sa a chi sta parlando; mette in chiaro che lei è la moglie, già impegnata, già acquistata. Da lui, perché è sua. Il bambino con il suo giocattolo._

Si volta solo per poter osservare Karl negli occhi, e solo perché ha raggiunto un equilibrio interno sufficiente per farlo. Lo vede sbiancare mentre lei abbassa la mano dalla bocca.

Vorrebbe sorridere, di un sorriso amaro, ma non può. Non può far altro che mostrarsi impassibile.

Dopo alcuni secondi che sanno di eterno, un sorriso crudele affiora sul volto di Karl. Si rivolge ad Edward, dimentico di lei, e spara una cifra così improponibole che, Bella lo sa, si aspetta davvero che lui non accetti.

Edward non batte ciglio. E mentre la donna - _Anna, ha i capelli rossi quindi dev'essere Anna, ricorda Bella con un sussulto_ \- piange lacrime di commozione, Edward passa la carta e digita il pin come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Karl non lo guarda.

Karl continua a fissare Bella e lei, finalmente, può azzardarsi a fare quel sorriso amaro che si è tenuta dentro per troppo tempo.

  
***  
  
Ancora una volta lascia Edward da solo.

"Voglio correre." Dice, stringendo fra le mani il pacchetto appena incartato - non troppo forte, per non rischiare di romperlo.

Edward sorride, dolce e comprensivo.

"Va bene." Risponde - _è appagato perché sa di aver vinto ogni cosa, sa che il suo gioco non può scappare. Sa anche che se lei non si allontanasse ora potrebbe fargliela pagare per sempre._

Bella gli volta le spalle e aspetta solamente di uscire dal paese e non essere vista, prima di cominciare a correre a perdifiato. Arriva alla casetta di legno in meno di cinque minuti e ne apre la porta, sorprendendosi di trovarla curata e non in stato di abbandono. In un cassetto trova dei chiodi; ne prende uno e appende al muro il suo nuovo orologio, usando la sola forza di un dito per fissarlo.

Lo osserva, secondi e minuti ed ore che si susseguono senza mutare; i suoi sentimenti che sono alla completa deriva in quella mente troppo vasta e senza confini.

_Persi._

È solo all'imbrunire che sente un fruscio, scorge un movimento dalle finestre. Senza farsi vedere è già fuori, quasi lontana, e rimane ad osservare Karl dal ramo di un albero, certa di essere per lui invisibile.

È invecchiato - _è cresciuto e mutato in quei modi che da troppi anni le appaiono alieni. Iniziano ad intravedersi fili grigi nei suoi capeli biondi e ha piccole rughe di espressione attorno agli occhi; si è fatto crescere la barba e le sue guancie sono arrossate dopo la camminata, il suo fiato esce in grossi sbuffi di vapore. Bella osserva con una punta di rimpianto i nei che ha memorizzato anni addietro e desidera solo di potersi scordare ogni cosa._

Karl sale ed entra nella casa; dopo alcuni istanti di nulla, lo vede uscire di nuovo e arrampicarsi sul tetto.

È quando si è appena seduto che Jacob, umano, entra nella radura con le mani alzate.

Karl gli urla qualcosa; parole che il vento contrario si mangia.

"Sono un amico di Isa." Lo sente rispondere Bella, e trattiene in fiato, immobile su quel ramo lontano.

Jake sale sul tetto, Karl lo osserva come si osserva un alieno - e come potrebbe fare altrimenti, dato che Jacob è a petto nudo e indossa solo uno dei soliti pantaloncini da corsa? Non ha neppure le scarpe.

"Tu hai visto come lei non potesse restare." sta dicendo Jake "Isabella è intrappolata in un destino che ha creduto di scegliere. E ti ha amato abbastanza da lasciarti andare."

"Io non ti conosco." Dice alla fine Karl "E Isa non mi ha mai parlato di te."

Jacob si volta verso di lui e sorride; è un sorriso triste che Bella non credeva potesse appartenergli.

"Abbi solo pietà per lei, Karl, perché è costretta a rimanere ferma per sempre." Risponde, ed è una pugnalata nel suo cuore spento "E fidati di me. Ci siamo già incontrati."

"Quando?"

Jacob si alza in piedi sul tetto e comincia a togliersi i pantaloni, lasciando Karl raggelato nella sorpresa.

"Non si uccidono i lupi." Sussurra Jake alla fine, e Bella, anche se ha capito cosa sta per fare, non ha la forza di opporsi a quel momento.

Jacob corre e salta dal tetto, trasformandosi in lupo. Karl urla e si alza in piedi, sconvolto, tenendosi una mano sul cuore.

Bella resta solo per accertarsi che non gli sia venuto un infarto. Non appena lo vede calmarsi e sedersi, _sano_ , si lancia all'inseguimento della scia del lupo.

  
***  
  
Jake l'aspetta in una piccola radura che termina in una scogliera, con le spalle verso di lei e il volto verso il mare. Si è trasformato, ritornando umano, ma non ha perso tempo ad indossare i pantaloncini.

Aspetta che lei si fermi, perfettamente al centro dello spiazzo vuoto, e poi si gira nella sua direzione.

Vorrebbe essere arrabbiato, persino crudele, intuisce Bella, ma il suo volto contratto fa emergere solo un dolore così profondo che lei non capisce come ancora non si sia spezzata, come possa essere ancora viva, _corpo eterno e freddo, un cadavere che non cede alla morte._

Non avrebbe voluto. Non avrebbe voluto essere la causa di quell'espressione sul volto del suo sole.

È in quel momento che Jacob parla.

"Otto ore e mezzo ogni sette giorni." Dice, cercando in qualche modo di controllare la voce "Otto ore e mezzo ogni sette giorni. Questo è il tempo che mi è concesso lontano da Renesmee. Questo è il tempo che mi è concesso per tornare ad essere me stesso, per piangere la morte di mio padre e dei miei amici, per ricordarmi ogni cosa che ho perso e non riavrò mai indietro. _Grazie a te._ " Spute le ultime parole con disprezzo, ma la sua espressione è ancora sommersa dal dolore - _spezzata in quel modo che lei non riuscirà ad essere mai._ Dove lei può solo nascondersi portando avanti una recita perfetta, capisce ora Bella, Jacob non può essere davvero se stesso mentre sta con loro. È il Jacob-pianeta che gira attorno a Renesmee, costretto a seguire una orbita, _e alla gravità non importa di lui esattamente come non le importa di far cadere una mela dall'albero._

Scuote la testa. Non ha fatto altro che scuotere la testa e non vuole più sentire, non vuole più parlare, non vuole essere costretta a sapere di essere colpevole.

_Sta zitto_ , pensa, _sta zitto._

Vuole solo che lui taccia, che non la condanni in quel modo. E quando lui lo fa, quando sputa quelle parole definitiva nella sua direzione, non può far altro che reagire.

In meno di un secondo si è avventata su di lui, le mani sulla sua nuca, le unghie piantate nella pelle - tanto, alla fine, lui non porterà alcun segno.

_Le sue labbra sono sulle sue e lei fa violenza a se stessa per evitare di mordere, di squarciare quella carme di carta sotto ai suoi denti._

Jacob non si fa cogliere di sorpresa, non rimane fermo e gelato, non fa passare neppure un istante di sconcerto e l'afferra, la stringe a sé e morde, sì, lui morde perché sa che anche lei non ne porterà i segni.

Non è rabbia, non è desiderio e neppure passione. È dolore, _un dolore folle che lo vede entrambi sconfitti_ ; Jake la solleva addosso a sé mentre lei gli pianta le unghie nella pelle, creando percorsi ramati sulla sua schiena, e lui le strappa i vestiti di dosso, cade con lei e addosso a lei sul terreno - _terra dura, neve e sassi accuminati sotto le loro schiene non sono nulla, sono coltri di velluto a sigillare il loro amplesso corrotto._

Jake è caldo, _sbagliato_ , e ha un odore nauseante, _sbagliato_ , ed è anche così scuro, così _vivo_ e appassionato, che Bella inspira con forza l'aroma animale e cerca di ricordare cosa provasse, cosa sentisse per lui nella sua umanità che ora si è ridotta a melma insensibile. Cerca di ricordare il suo sole e le sembra giusto, quindi, che lui la bruci e la arda, incurante della sua pelle fredda e ormai morta.

Quando entra dentro di lei, a Bella sembra che una lancia incandescente le perfori il ventre, ustionandola dall'interno.

_Va bene. Va bene così. È già morta di un fuoco maledetto e ora può rinascere attraverso lo stesso dolore._

Si muove, rotola sulla schiena e lo bacia sul petto, mentre lui affonda dentro di lei e la segna mordendola tutta, quasi staccandole pezzi di pelle. _Bella ride, quasi ride, pensando ancora una volta che nessuno dei due porterà i segni di quel peccato così sbagliato che si sta consumando lontano dal mondo._

L'orgasmo è uno tsunami che la travolge in maniera inaspettata, facendola gemere e urlare ed inarcare la schiena. Non è stato merito di nessuna preparazione, nessun preliminare o desiderio - del tutto lontano dall'infinito rincorrersi dei vampiri e allo stesso modo diverso dall'amare umano di Karl, con cui lei doveva sempre stare attenta, sempre trattenersi, sempre pensare.

_Questo_ , pensa Bella, _questo è un amore alla pari._

È conscia dell'assurdità dei suoi pensieri ma riconosce che solo in quel modo è riuscita ad ottenere il vero appagamento. Meno di cinque minuti e tutta la sua rabbia, la sua potenza, in un amplesso goduto.

Jacob la segue poco dopo, rovescia gli occhi e lei lo sente tendesi, sente il battito del suo cuore accelerato e rimane a osservarlo nell'estasi.

Le crolla addosso alla fine di tutto, ribaltando le loro posizioni, e Bella rimane ad inspirare il suo profumo di _vita_ , il desiderio che le è negato da decenni. Alla fine lui si scosta, si alza e torna ad osservare il mare e a voltarle le spalle.

Non ha i pugni chiusi e Bella non può leggere la sua espressione. Rimane così, nuda e mezza stesa per terra, _bellissima e morta come sempre_. Le torna alla mente un ricordo, un istante - _lei che rientra in casa e una lieve esitazione sulle labbra di sua figlia._

"Renesmee sa." Sussurra quindi, colpita da quella rivelazione.

Vede un fremito attraversare Jacob, che comunque non cambia posizione.

"Sì." Risponde, e lei sprofonda ancora un po' nell'abisso della sua disperazione "Ha provato a lasciarmi andare" aggiunge infine "Ma il lupo non è d'accordo. Il lupo non è mai d'accordo."

Bella si rialza piano, muove un passo verso di lui e poi si ferma, con la mano tesa.

Cosa può dire? Cosa può fare?

È colpa sua. Jake l'ha detto, è reale e, anche se lo sapeva anche prima, ora la cappa di certezza la sta schicciando, un macigno che le corrode l'anima e che invade ogni spazio della sua vastissima mente.

"Jake" sussurra, la voce rotta "Jake, vattene da noi. Via dai vampiri, via..."

Lui si gira e la osserva crudele, con il sorriso a deformargli la faccia.

"Credi che non ci abbia già provato? Sul serio, Bella? Sam, Jared, tutti gli altri... Anche loro sentivano l'esigenza del lupo, ma potevano essere umani accanto alle loro donne. E così, quando la crisi è passata, quando i vampiri se ne sono andati, sono riusciti a smettere." Chiude gli occhi e alza le mani, toccandosi le tempie, sopraffatto dalla disperazione. Bella è ferma, gelata sul posto - _una statua che vorrebbe solo essere morta, morta davvero, in modo da non poter rimpiangere la vita_ "Me ne sono gia andato, con Nessie, lo sai" aggiunge, in poco piu di un sospiro "Sono stato con lei, e poi lontano da lei. _Otto ore e mezza._ E, quando sono tornato, ho scoperto con orrore che lei era vampiro abbastanza da tenere il lupo sveglio, da tenerlo _suo_."

È allora.

È allora che accade un miracolo.

Non il genere di miracolo che fa tornare indietro il tempo e corregge gli errori, quello mai. Ma a Bella pare giusto che, dove non possa mutare se stessa per seguire i propri desideri, Jacob sia umano abbastanza da farla piangere per lui.

Lo vede riaprire gli occhi e rimanere sorpreso; tutto si ferma un istante mentre lui comprende che cosa sia il liquido caldo che Bella sente scorrere sulle guance. Alla fine scuote la testa e ridacchia, coprendosi la bocca con un mano.

Bella alza le mani e si asciuga la scia salata, osservando sulle dita il rosso del sangue. Sorride, amareggiata e isterica, comprendendo che neppure quello è normale, neppure quello è _umano_.

Niente è umano con lei, in lei. È solo Jake che è caldo, che è vivo, e che le consente di ritrovare qualcosa dentro di sé - _un orgasmo travolgente, lacrime di ruggine, una pallida eco di un destino che ha reciso per sempre._

"Mi dispiace." Risponde all'uomo che ha davanti, al ragazzo deformato dal lupo che ha consumato con lei il proprio peccato, affogandolo nel dolore.

Jake la guarda e allunga le mani, le tocca il viso e si sporca del sangue che le cola dagli occhi. Sa anche lui cosa significhino le sue lacrime e forse per questo si china a baciarla - _è un bacio delicato, uno sfioramento di labbra._

Quando Bella riapre gli occhi lui sta già correndo, il lupo che emerge dalla carne e che la lascia indietro.

  
***  
  
Ora che sa, ora che conosce il tormento di Jake, non può far altro che osservarlo da lontano e contare con lui i minuti e i giorni che lo separano dalle sue otto ore e mezza di libertà.

Non le importa se Edward la guarda e arriccia le labbra; non le importa se vede un'ombra scendere sugli occhi di sua figlia - _non le importa di essere una pessima madre, se 'madre' è solo una parola astratta che non le è mai appartenuta. Non si sente madre con una figlia nata già pronta alla vita, già cosciente del mondo._

Sa che il suo segreto è al sicuro. La sua mente è chiusa, schermata contro Edward; quella di Jake non può orbitare che attorno a Nessie, se loro sono insieme. E il fatto che un lupo sia il suo desiderio più grande - _il peccato che la fa sentire ancora viva, umana_ \- la protegge dalle visioni di Alice.

Stavolta non è come con Karl. Stavolta non ci saranno falsi sorrisi di leggerezza con Edward né ci sarà una fine inevitabile dei giochi. Perché loro, entrambi loro, sono condannati a esistere per sempre - _lupo e vampira che sfogano l'istinto naturale del nemico in modo diverso, altrettanto brutale._

Aspetta la fine della settimana. Aspetta le sue otto ore e mezza di libertà.

Osserva Jake voltare le spalle alla casa, trasformarsi e andarsene. Gli lascia del tempo - _tempo per piangere suo padre, la sua famiglia e i suoi amici; tempo per odiarla e disprezzare la vita a cui non può sfuggire._

E dopo lo raggiunge, per affogare il dolore nel sesso, per sentire il suo sole bruciarla dall'interno e per cercare insieme a lui le lievi tracce della sua umanità perduta.

Non ha niente da perdere. D'altronde può fingere per tutta la vita, portando avanti una recita perfetta.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
